


Screaming

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, M/M, Necrophilia, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could watch Draco all night if he liked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 Reviving Severus *Sighs* fest.  
> This is perhaps the most disturbing fic I have ever written, and that’s saying something. Dedicated to lemondropseven, because she loves the dark. gingertart50 is a very satisfying beta. Just delicious.

Certainly Draco knew that when he was promised exclusive use of this wing of the Manor, it didn’t mean that Lucius wasn’t going to know what he was up to. If the boy didn’t know the difference between “use” and “access,” well, then Lucius had wasted a lot of galleons on that Hogwarts education.

Not that that wasn’t already obvious.

As Lucius looked through the one-way mirror that was disguised only by a simple glamour, he narrowed his lips in disgust. How could a child that he had sired not even know enough to scan for such obvious breaches of security?

The fact that Draco was at home should have made the necessity of constant vigilance even more certain. Draco was a fool to think that he was protected at Malfoy Manor. Hadn’t the boy learned anything from their time playing host to the Dark Lord?

Lucius had to take a deep breath and count to ten in three languages before he could even begin to take in what he saw in the room before him. He, of course, had taken proper precautions and was in no danger of being detected. He could watch Draco all night if he liked.

In fact, Lucius was torn between doing just that and barging into the room to demand an explanation. The sight of his former ally turned traitor was horribly shocking, even to a man as accustomed to the unimaginable as he was.

Severus Snape was dead. But the man who was . . . engaged . . . with his son was no Inferius, and he was obviously no ghost. He was definitely Severus. Lucius would know that arse anywhere.

He was less familiar with the sight of Draco’s assets. Certainly, he had seen the boy nude before. But despite the rumors, Death Eater meetings were not occasions for public orgies. Thankfully. Lucius shuddered at the thought of seeing almost any one of his former brethren so engaged.

Draco, on the other hand, was a pleasure to behold.

The beautiful sight of Draco’s pert, porcelain-white buttocks was overshadowed only by the sight of his ruddy balls swinging back and forth as he moved. He could only see the back of Draco’s head, but the bobbing motion of that platinum hair brought Lucius’s hand down to the front of his trousers. When Lucius realized what his hand was doing, it took a moment for him to decide not to mirror the rhythm of his son as he moved behind Severus.

Lucius decided that it would be even more satisfying, in the long run, to stay his hand and focus his full attention to the scene unfolding before him. He had never even considered licking anyone’s arse, let alone Severus’s, but he found the sight of Draco debasing himself in such a manner was strangely arousing. Just because Lucius didn’t want to betray the Malfoy pride, it didn’t mean that he was averse to watching someone else do so.

And the sight of his son’s aristocratic Malfoy hands clenching the pale globes of Severus’s arse was so natural and right that Lucius almost felt like he was the one taking what he deserved.

He couldn’t wait to see Severus penetrated once again. The man had always screamed to be taken, wearing those high collars and layers upon layers of fabric as he did. Even the man’s signature plethora of buttons practically begged for someone, anyone, to rip off his clothes and violate him. The memory of the sound those buttons made clattering on the ground unfocused Lucius for a few moments.

When he snapped out of his reverie, he noted that the main event had commenced. As if by design, Draco had pulled Severus back at an angle, and now Lucius had a perfect side profile view. If Lucius didn’t know better, he’d think that Draco knew he was being watched. Perhaps he did. Lucius didn’t really care at this point, as long as Draco didn’t stop fucking Severus.

Lucius would have loved to see the look on Severus’s face as he was pounded into the mattress. But, as usual, Severus had his head down. That lank hair hung down and gave Severus the illusion of privacy. Lucius wanted to scream at Draco to grab a fistful of those greasy tresses and pull back. It was so much more satisfying to make Severus forfeit all of his dignity.

But while Draco was certainly not holding back—Lucius had a clear view of his son’s long, slender prick pulling almost all the way out and then slamming back in—he seemed unaccountably tender in his motions. Instead of pulling Severus up by his hair, Draco was running his hands up and down Severus’s back and flanks.

Hard as it was to believe, Draco was actually caressing Severus while he fucked him.

Why anyone would want to do such a thing was beyond Lucius. Severus was meant only to be dominated, to be crushed over and over again, body and soul. Even Dumbledore, fool that he was, had known that.

The sight of his own son “making love” to Severus was almost enough to wilt Lucius’s erection. Draco’s prick now seemed thin instead of well-shaped. Lucius now noticed that Draco’s buttocks jiggled a bit with each thrust forward; a properly muscular arse should be as firm as a rock. Even Severus’s appeal was erased without the sure knowledge of his shame and his pleasure in that shame. Anything at all could be happening under that hair.

The erotic sight had devolved into a pathetic scene of two skinny men rutting like animals.

Lucius was completely flaccid now. If he wanted to watch animals, he would far prefer to see two fine horses mating. At least then he’d see an impressive prick.

Come to think of it—where was Severus’s prick? Although it had always been useless to Lucius, as there was no way that thing was getting anywhere near his mouth or his arse, Severus’s cock had proven the old adage true by being as shockingly oversized as was his nose. Lucius should definitely be able to see the thing jutting out from between Severus’s thighs. His legs were certainly far enough apart for his cock to rise rampant.

If Lucius had not already forgotten his surprise at the mere sight of a living Severus, this new shock would have done the honors.

Clearly, Severus was not aroused. Despite having Draco’s tongue and then prick up his arse, he must be as limp as an empty glove.

Now this was odd. Severus had never needed much stimulation to reach his full potential, so to speak. Lucius could make him practically bore a hole through his trousers with a well-timed whisper. Despite his own quite recent determination of Draco’s lack of proper equipment, Lucius was almost insulted by this obvious insult to his son.

Then he began to laugh.

It was humiliating to have spawned such an incompetent, but it was certainly amusing. As long as he was closeted in this completely warded hidden passage, he might as well laugh at the travesty that was his life.

At least the boy could get it up. That would be enough to ensure heirs for the Malfoy line. But poor Astoria Greengrass was in for a rather unsatisfactory marriage. Hopefully the shopping possibilities would make up for it. The Malfoy marriage ceremony would ensure that she wouldn’t be finding her pleasure with anyone but a Malfoy.

Maybe Lucius would take pity on his daughter-in-law every so often and show her what a real man could do.

He was of half a mind to shove Draco aside and finish the job in progress himself, but before he could even finish the thought, Draco shuddered and twitched in a weak ending to a poor show.

For the first time ever, Lucius almost felt sorry for Severus. The least a man could do was to leave his prey wanting more. Unless Draco had some hold over Severus, he would hardly be interested in a second go after that dismal performance, let alone crave it as he by rights should.

It was simply embarrassing.

~*~*~*~*~

It seemed that Lucius had not yet had his full share of surprises that day.

Apparently Severus really was dead.

Draco had learned something at Hogwarts after all. Either there or in the library of the Manor itself. Lucius hardly cared where the boy had learned to do whatever unspeakable thing he had done. The question was, what to do with the results?

Despite his common blood and ill looks, Severus’s eyes had always shown his intellectual superiority. That keen, incisive gaze was what had driven Lucius to bring Severus to his knees, again and again.

Severus’s eyes were now as cloudy and vacant as a corpse’s.

He could move about, not with his habitual grace, but with a fairly natural motion. But he did not speak; he did not react. How his son could touch, let alone fuck, this monstrosity was a mystery. There was surely something wrong with Draco.

Lucius purposely didn’t look at his son, who was cringing in a corner. He felt that Draco had wanted to be caught with his grisly prize. Perhaps the boy wasn’t so stupid after all.

On the other hand, Lucius thought, only an idiot would have resurrected this thing, let alone have brought it home.

On an impulse he hardly understood—perhaps it was the redirection of his anger and disgust for his son; perhaps it was simply the instinct to revive the man before him—Lucius struck Severus across the face.

Severus had no overt reaction, but Lucius was strangely relieved to see his own handprint bloom red against that pale cheek.

He struck Severus again.

Draco let out an incoherent cry and moved towards them.

Lucius gave Draco an imperious look, and he cringed back towards his corner. Lucius had another flash of insight, and he motioned for Draco to come forward.

Lucius had said nothing since he had strode into the room. Watching Draco pull out of Severus with a disgusting slurping noise had been bad enough. Draco had not misunderstood his father’s look of disgust, and he had immediately slunk away, curling in on himself to hide his shame.

When Draco was within reach, Lucius grasped his chin and forced him to look into Severus’s eyes. Then he raked his manicured nails across Severus’s chest hard enough to draw a thin line of blood.

“Do you see anything?”  
Draco stammered incoherently.

Lucius let go of Draco’s chin long enough to give him a bracing slap. He then forced Draco face to face with Severus once again.

“Perhaps Severus needs a bit more to wake him up, eh?”

Lucius reached out, quick as a snake, and squeezed Severus’s balls dangerously tight, digging in his nails for good measure.

“His eyes flickered!”

Lucius let go of Draco’s chin and smirked.

“Severus always did need a little extra . . . encouragement.”

Of course, nothing could be farther from the truth. In addition to making him a very rewarding sexual conquest, Severus’s exaggerated sensitivity had made him the Dark Lord’s favorite whipping boy. While public sex had not been on the menu at Death Eater gatherings, exquisite torture was always appreciated. And no one could scream like Severus.

“You mean he . . .”

Lucius breathed in deeply through his nose. Apparently he was gong to have to lead his idiotic son by the hand in this, as he had done in everything else in the boy’s sorry life.

“Severus hardly feels it unless it hurts, Draco. If you want to get him to react, to ‘come to life’ as it were, you will have to try much harder than this.”

Draco’s eyes were actually filling with tears of gratitude.

Disgusting.

But it would pay off in the end, Lucius knew. Pushing Draco in this direction would ensure that Astoria would be more than prepared for anything that Lucius might offer her; she would in fact see him as a safe harbor from the twisted desires of her future husband.

As for Severus . . .

Lucius looked into clouded black eyes as he told Draco, in loving detail, about the special room in the dungeons.

And he could swear he saw Severus deep in those eyes.

Screaming.


End file.
